


Home is Where You Want to Be

by tharkflark1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, cuz ill be crying like a bitch in the theatre, i can see this being like the after-credits scene of the final movie, i had the most vivid mini-fic at midnight this morning, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: A quick wholesome mini-fic
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	Home is Where You Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

For the first time in his life, Sonic’s legs felt like lead. 

His gloved hands fidget as he stares down at the door knob. (Huh, that used to be so much higher.)

Sonic left Green Hills. He had to. They told him it was the only way to protect his planet (no. not his.  _ theirs _ ). The only way to keep his family safe. It was where he belonged, they told him.

Three years ago he left. Three years ago he said goodbye to his very first friend. To his very first family.

But that was three years ago.

Now, he stands in front of the Wachowskis’ door, feeling just a small as he did when he first saw it all those years ago.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He loved his new friends on their planet, but he missed Earth. He missed messing with Crazy Carl. He missed hanging out with the florist and her teaching him all the flower names. He missed Tom and Maddie. 

Being a hero was nice. But he just missed being. He missed just being a resident of Green Hills. A cryptid that everyone saw as a friend. Not some high and mighty creature with the power to wield Chaos at his fingertips. 

On their planet, his powers were needed. On his, they just wanted him.

So, after saying his farewells, he ring-warped back to Earth.

And so now, he stays here: fist raised and hesitating.

He’s second-guessing; he couldn’t be second-guessing. He’s Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! Someone who couldn’t afford to second-guess while traversing at hyper-sonic speeds.

And yet, here he was. Hesitating.

What if they forgot about him? Did they even still have his room in the attic? (He had been too anxious to check beforehand.) Even if they didn’t, was he still wanted here?

Was he still a Wachowski after all these years?

His thoughts continued to spiral round and round, ever-increasing in worry, until —

_ “Don’t forget to grab milk and eggs from the store during your break today, Tom!” _

_ “I won’t, I won’t.” _

— the door swung open. 

Tom was still tall (but less tall than Sonic remembered). He wore his trademarked sheriff outfit: badge, flashlight, belt, everything. Despite a few gray hairs, it was like no time had passed. Like he had never left. 

Sonic’s legs felt like lead. 

He couldn’t move. He could leave now, and they’d never know. 

Tom hadn’t seen him yet, still half-way turned inside. He wouldn’t have to bother them. He still had time to go.

_ So why couldn’t he move.  _

“I’m leaving now, Maddie!” Tom turns, tossing up his keys playfully. “L-”

_ Too late. _

Tom freezes the moment his eyes land on Sonic. 

The keys hit the stone of the porch with a loud clatter, but silence between them is deafening. Sonic fidgets with his gloves, eyes not meeting the sheriff’s. 

Unsure what to say, unsure how to react. What if he said something wrong? Would he close the door on him? Would they tell him to leave and never come back? 

_ Just say something, Donut Lord. _

Another figure appears around the corner. It’s Maddie. She’s older too, but still just the same as before. “Tom? I didn’t hear the door close. What’s the matter-” 

She spots him too. 

His first instinct is the run from their stares. To get out. They’re reactions are too risky. But his feet won’t budge an inch. 

The silence returns with twice the pressure. 

It feels like hours, years, before bubbles within him and makes Sonic break the painful silence.

“H,” the hedgehog stumbles. “Hi.”

“ _ Sonic! _ ”

He barely has time to register the sound of his name said so sincerely and so happily when he’s tackled on both sides. Two pairs of arms wrap around his torso (years of muscle memory letting them miss his spines) and bury his face into their shoulders.

The hug is almost suffocatingly tight, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

There’s something wetting the fur on the sides of his face, but he can’t bring himself to care.

His eyes sting, and he can’t bring himself to care because  _ they _ care. They remembered.

The Hero of Mobius was never expected, never allowed, to cry. Too much emotion would break the illusion of grandeur and wonder.

But Sonic Wachowski wasn’t built under those rules. 

Sonic unstiffens, curling into their embrace. 

It smells like home, it  _ feels _ like home.

_ He was home. _

  
  


Bonus:

“When did you get so tall?”

“When I realized you weren’t there to help me reach the cabinet doors anymore.”

“Hush, you two. Now, let’s say we go back inside, and you can tell us all about your adventures?”

“Yeah...I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too, kid.”


End file.
